


The Elephant in the Room

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Farting, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Is it love in the air or is it something else?
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	The Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt idea from the ladies in The Corner today. 
> 
> No beta.

"Geezus, Kathryn!" He rolled away in the warm sheets.

The former captain of Voyager, newly admiral, blatantly stated, "It wasn't me."

"Then who was it? It's certainly not the invisible elephant," Chakotay chuckled.

Then he heard a noise under the bed. Chakotay furrowed his brows and asked, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Kathryn said, shifting onto her side and propping herself up with her arm.

Chakotay turned on the light. In yellow alert mode, he swung his legs onto the edge of the bed and stood up in his boxers. Then he crouched down and looked under the bed.

Satisfied at what he found, he sighed and chuckled. The tattooed man stood up and looked into the oh-so-innocent blue eyes of the woman he loved dearly. He placed his hands on his hips and asked, "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" Kathryn said, feigning innocence in her pink silk nightgown.

He tilted his chin down and stared her down. "Explain why our dog is in our bedroom."

"Ohhh, that. I know we said we wouldn't...but, well, I didn't have the heart to kick her out of the room."

Their dog crawled out from under the bed as if it was under camo netting. It let out a big smile and then ripped one, with the trumpet of an elephant. Its vapors spread, causing the eyes of the couple to burn as the tear gas from the pup engulfed the room. They covered their noses to save themselves.

"Shandy!" Both Chakotay and Kathryn said in exasperation. The dog stood up and happily wagged its tail.

Chakotay took Shandy by the collar and said, "Come on, girl. Looks like you need to go out."

Upon his return, Chakotay put Shandy in her crate and made his way back to the bedroom. Kathryn was lighting candles in their bedroom room to purify their sanctuary once again.

"Well, our furry girl had the largest poop I have seen yet!" Chakotay laughed.

"That was _awful_ ," Kathryn said.

"We should open the windows," Chakotay said and walked before opening the window displaying the Golden Gate's shining lights.

Kathryn gave a small shiver. "It's a bit cold."

"Well, would you rather suffocate or suffer some cool air?" Chakotay asked.

"Good point," she said as she found a shawl wrap and put it around her shoulders.

He walked over to her and put her hands on her arms, rubbing them. Chakotay said with such sultriness, "Plus, _I'll_ keep you warm."

Kathryn gave a smirk when another noise was made. Her eyes went wide and she bit her lip and her eyes started to water.

"Oh, **no!** Not _you_ , too!" Chakotay said in disbelief.

"I'll keep you warm, too," she said before bursting into giggles.

"Someone put me in an airlock!" Chakotay laughed. "My women are trying to kill me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager. That's all CBS/Paramount.
> 
> 01/08/2021
> 
> P.S. My dog can clear a room like no other.


End file.
